Loving the Devil
by andrew-needs-to-write
Summary: Re-Writing! Hermione is kidnapped by a bunch of death eaters. Shortly after she is wed to the one and only Draco. This is the story of the dictatorship of the dark side. Turns out life wasn't what we thought it was. Warning: Story is explicit and violent
1. The tragic life of Hermione

**BWPVPJJJBH1Y**

A/N this is just a prologue…

Life was perfect for her. She had the job she wanted, a secretary for the minister. She had the house she always wanted, a large apartment looking out onto the city. And the fiancée she always wanted, Harry Potter, and they were supposed to be married in a few days.

Everything was just perfect, of course maybe minus the fact that those stupid florists were out of daffodils three days before the wedding. Out of daffodils? Who ever heard of such a thing? She wouldn't have not a one in time for her wedding.

But on the morning of March 28, at precisely 9:43 daffodils were the least of her worries.

It all happened so fast. One minute she was complaining to Harry how he had forgotten to buy the ingredients for the potion she had wanted to make over the mobile, and the next she had found herself blinded, and gagged. She kicked intruder and found her self dropped on the hard concrete.

"I'm a witch after all, how could this happen?" and upon such thoughts she grabbed her wand and found away to get rid of the gag, blind still she felt the ground shake about 1.4 meters away, probably from a large male (her thought to be offender) approached him only to grabbed by the throat and thrown on the ground.

Her head was swirling, she spelled her vision back looked up and although the blood was growing around her, and she was losing air supply quickly she still tried to spell the man off of her only to spell her self into a brick wall instead of her intruder. Broken wand.

Her leg felt broken quite cleanly as she got up to try and kill the intruder. Being on the light side this had not been her goal in life to never kill again after the war. But if only she could find him.

Hermione walked around limping drastically and bleeding very badly from the head she tried to heal herself quickly only to find the opposite action occur. She was now bleeding at an even quicker pace than before, and was knocked to the ground as her other leg had now broken.

Someone had hexed her wand. Someone wants to watch her die. She'd heard about this happening from the paper. An unknown killer was out there who was doing one of two things having people torture themselves, and kidnapping them. The victims were never heard from ever again after that.

Now here she was dying. She didn't remember very many fighting techniques that didn't involve physical movement or magic. Hermione hobbled out of the alley she was dragged into, and fell onto the floor of a pub.

"Someone, oh God, someone help me!" she cried she was panicking.

"Oh lord, someone call an ambulance!" a customer cried as she's bleeding

_Fucking muggles, I need magic, not a half an hour late paramedic I will die by then!_

"I'm a doctor!" someone ran up, they were quite large. Their breath sounded like that of the offender, it had a slight wheeze to it on the third second of the inhale.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she screamed flinching back, and trying to crawl away

"Hysterical, she's going into shock." The man explained he wrapped her head in a bus boy's towel.

_Unsanitary_

She didn't mean to think it, but she was Hermione after all. She was losing consciousness, and her legs wouldn't move any more she couldn't get up. She was left at the mercy of this unknown medic. Hopefully he wasn't who she thought he was, hopefully he was just some unknown doctor-do-gooder who wanted to help her.

The medic just got there; they went down by her and began checking her out, pretending to act ignorant of the situation.

One put a large needle into her vein she whimpered and then screamed as fire entered her veins.

"What are you doing to her? Is she okay?" One bystander asked

"No, she won't be and neither will you." The medics shot what smelled like gasoline out of their wands

_Oh God, they're going to blow up this strip. _

Hermione tried to get up, she couldn't she was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. Her vision went again. This time from the drug.

"What are you doing? Hey! Is this gasoline? What are you doing, are you crazy?" A bystander asked frantically

She began to sob, she had sentenced the hundreds of people who lived and worked in this area to die. Who cared if she died, this was all her fault. She heard the door being bolted, the people helplessly trying to get out. The smell of the smoke as the building started to burn and the bang of the apparation as she was whirled elsewhere.

She passed out.

Days could have passed and Hermione would not have known the difference. She could see again, although she wished she couldn't dead bodies of muggle-borns that she worked with flooded the hallway. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, her head was pounding and she could feel her pulse in the head wound.

Hermione was held over the shoulder of this hooded stranger, she yelled. Her voice was getting raspy, and there was but no use. He would do what he wanted, and it would all soon be over. She felt bad for Harry; they were so close to being wed. He would be so broken. She began to weep for him, and for the people of London.

The captor tightened his death grip on her and told her to stop. She couldn't she was hysterical, she tried but couldn't. He tightened his grip in an exploiting manner and she just hoped it would be over soon, she would see her and Harry's parents soon.

She looked around and realized that they were in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Hermione struggled again, this time his grip becoming very suffocating. She was finding it rather hard to breathe but she stayed conscious.

Soon enough they came upon a cell. He threw her in with all of the others from the ministry. She landed on a couple of people; with a few grunts and moans she muttered her apologies.

The workers shivered and became worried of what they thought was going to happen to them.

"We're going to die, oh God we're going to die." A woman cried out and began to cry.

"Wouldn't that be better than what you've just been subjected to? I don't know about you lady but after the week I've had I'm ready to die. My wife cheats on me, I go out for a drink, and bam here I am."

"Were you hurt?" Hermione asked him, he appeared to be healed

"By my wife, of course she was with-" the man began

"No, did they torture you?" she asked

"No, well not really they punched me a bit, but not like you bloody hell you're bleeding pretty bad…" Hermione touched her head, her hair was slicked in dried blood. It wasn't flowing anymore someone must have sealed her up. She tried her legs, she could move them, healed as well. Sore but not broken.

"Anyone else? Was anyone tortured?"

Some were and some were not. It resulted in that most who were tortured badly, and not just being held captive were already dead.

Once they were here they were left untouched. The dead and dying were left outside.

She realized from being sealed up that they just wanted to hurt her, not kill her. Something was going to happen, why otherwise would they just hold people captive? Their captors were going to do something, probably something horrible and they wanted her to witness it. Why else would she still be alive after all this?

The captors came back in, Hermione recognized the breath with the wheeze, she saw the hoods and knew they were deatheaters. She felt as though she should have known, but yet after the war she thought that most of them would have stopped this madness; she thought wrong.

The way people scrambled towards the open doors of various entrances as the deatheaters entered it broke your heart. Needless to say the dozen or so that attempted were immediately killed. They were deemed too desperate.

Others were let go as they pleaded their case.

"You, I like you. I know your parents were foul, but you've helped us over the years, we're going to obliviate you, and you can go home."

About five were left to go, they had betrayed their kind of some form during the war and helped the dark. Though lately they had mixed in with the light side-media and actions, but emancipated.

The rest were one by one killed, they cried out in of pain as death filled the air. It was horrible witnessing murder of about four hundred or more people. It was like the holocaust all over again. Hermione covered her eyes, and ears trying to block out the pain.

Finally Hermione was the last one alive. She was crying, she knew all who had been killed. Mourning for her loss, and all the death she had witnessed in her most recent memories.

A hooded man began to approach her from afar, stepping confidently on the dead bodies.

At this time she was so emotionally and physically drained that she didn't even try to get away. She just wept, in panic and selfishly for herself her body ached so badly. She felt she was beginning to lose it from her loss of blood. Hermione began to take in the smell of all the battered bodies and retched before losing consciousness as she was picked up.

A few days later: Back at the Ministry

"I'm sorry to inform you, but all of the people who were taken captive, are now dead. The corpses were found in a mass graves in the countryside. The ministry would like to apologize, and has arranged for counseling."

_Just as I thought, those bastards. _

Harry locked his office door, and put of a silencing charm as many approached his office likely to send condolences.

He took a deep breath and began sobbing; he was supposed to be marrying Hermione tonight after work.

Harry thought back to a few months ago when he and Hermione had went to see an theater, Hermione loved the opera.

He began to think of this one song that they sang. It was her favorite, and she'd play it whenever she did the dishes.

_You were once my one companion…_

_You were all that mattered…_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered…_

_Wishing you were somehow here again wishing you were somehow near…sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here…wishing I could hear you voice again knowing that I never would…dreaming of you wont help me to do all that you dreamed I could…_

_Passing the bells and sculptured angels cold and monumental seem for you the wrong companions you were warm and gentle_

_Too many years fighting back my tears why can't just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again knowing we must say goodbye…try to forgive teach me to live give me the strength to try… no more memories no more silent tears no more gazing across these wasted years help me say good bye…help me say good bye…_

It brought back those memories of her, and he wished he could drown himself in his tears. But that wouldn't bring her back, and that's not what she would want.

Today he would be sad, today he would cry his eyes out and curse the world. Tonight he would stay with the Weasleys instead of going back to their apartment and looking at her belongings smelling her memories.

Tomorrow could be better, or it could not be. Either way he'd search through for her body, and give her a proper burial.

But today was not tomorrow, today was today and Harry was still dangerously sad. He missed her now more than ever.

A/N Better than before? I'm trying. I've heard more than once before that details are of the essence, this time around I will try and beef things up. But until next edit, reviews?


	2. A whole new life

A/N Chapta Two = Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and maybe some future characters, but nothing else.

Hermione was thrown down onto the cold, hard, floor. She whimpered in pain, but didn't say a word, in attempt to not let the death eaters see her show pain. It obviously didn't work because the one, who threw her down, was laughing at her.

She just lay down and took it, knowing that this was not where the pain truck stopped.

Soon the hood was taken off, and there standing next to her was Lucius Malfoy. She had not bothered to look and see who it was.

"Ah, so nice to see you child, it's been all too long..." he said to her

"Not long enough." Hermione whispered

He'd heard her much to her displeasure, and then he started circling around her observing her body.

"My, what a feisty little girl we have here, now I understand that you were raised by mudbloods no? Well I do hate mudbloods, almost as much as I hate Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter combined. But as hideous, and stupid as they are, they have invented a few useful tools, now given that we modify it using magic, this whip here becomes the most wonderful source of ultimate pain, even more so than the unforgivable curses. Now, I personally have never had used one of these things, but one of my good friends so let's just try this thing out shall we?"

He hit her once; her face became bloody, and began squirting hideous amounts of blood everywhere. Lucius cackled maliciously, Hermione cried out in pain.

_There is so much blood, I have to die soon. It'll all be over soon, and then I can see mine and Harry's parents, and Dumbledore…_

Twice, across the torso, Hermione cried out, it was a sound that awoke even the oldest souls in hell. The blood was pouring out of her faster than Hermione had even thought possible. Lucius chuckled in amusement. She closed her eyes, though it hurt she knew there was no fighting this and this was not something she'd want to witness on anyone much less herself.

_I won't feel any more pain. I will be able to have a library the size of the Ministry in heaven. I can read all day and night. Maybe I can do charity work from up there too._

The sensation as her blood left her body was nauseating; because of the large sums it felt like someone had just sprung oil from her hips and chest.

Three times, she was hit so hard on the legs she heard the tibia and fibula bones snap like twigs. Lucius continued to laugh at her as she was breaking.

_Something about this whip is making me stay conscious I should have gone into shock, or died by now from this much blood loss. Why is he such a sick man? How can he do this, this is a million times worse than any unforgivable, or killing curse. _

Draco heard his father from down the hallway, and came to see what the bloody hell was so funny.

He barged in the prison cell, to see Hermione all twisted, and deeply hurt, she looked dead. If she weren't blinking and breathing he would have thought she was. Lucius was tearing up from enjoyment.

He looked up and saw Draco there, stopped and smiled. He walked over to his son, while wiping tears from his eyes. Saying,

"My son, you have got to try this thing it is the most wonderful thing ever made…"

Draco ignored that comment, saying "Father, she is supposed to be a guest in this household, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing to her?"

"Strengthening her, she looked all wimpy, and the dark lord said no wimps. Besides she deserved it, think of all the damage she has done to our people. She needed to learn the error in her ways."

_Dark lord? I thought he was dead. My God this is bad. I have to find a way to tell the others!_

"Well, you could have left that up to me, she is mine, not yours, go off and beat Bellatrix, and god knows she's been getting a little flabby these days…"

"Yeah, you're right…" and he went off in search of Bellatrix

As soon as he knew the door was closed and locked, he walked over to Hermione, cleaned her wounds, and carried her to his bedroom.

_Okay so Draco is human? He's not murdering me, he's taking care of me. This is strange, what is going on?_

He opened the door to his bedroom, and set Hermione down on his bed. She was pretty out of it, but she was sobbing. The pain was so very immense.

"Nancy, can you please come in here?"

Draco pleaded, and soon enough a little old witch came hobbling in, carrying in a large bag, and then she set to work on Hermione.

Nancy fixed large wounds, all over Hermione's body. Bones were healed Draco waited patiently, watching every move she made. Soon the wounds became healed. The old healer left the room.

But not before giving Draco a bottle, saying

"Here, give this to her every two hours it'll restore her blood. The major things have been fixed but she needs to rest no monkey business, I will be back tomorrow but your father and his ding bat friends did a lot of danger to Ms. Granger's health. I did what I could, and now she needs to stay in bed."

Draco nodded, and mumbled his thank you to her. As the door shut, Draco scrambled to get the bottle open.

It didn't take very long, but as soon as he did he pried Hermione's mouth open and poured the dosage of the thick, rancid smelling liquid down her throat. He massaged her larynx so she would swallow the liquid.

Draco waited for the medicine to react; the bottle said it should start working immediately.

He studied her hair, it was long and wavy. Draco was glad she had tamed down the frizzy mess that he had witnessed when they first met. It didn't suit her.

Her bone structure was fairly small. Then again, he didn't know how long she'd been held captive. He wouldn't have found her for God knows how long if he hadn't on the off chance decided to visit the dungeons and heard his father laughing so.

Draco also noticed freckles on her nose and cheeks. Years in the sun playing naturally…He envied her, his mother would never let him outside very much as a child she said his skin would burn being so pale.

His thoughts were disrupted as the color returned to her cheeks, and she opened her eyes coughing; she looked more like 'Mione and less like a ghost.

"Thank god!" Draco exclaimed as she sat up.

Hermione looked around, obviously very confused about where she was. Draco, looked at her tenderly, he reached over and stroked her cheek.

She jumped back, and stared confounded at his pointer finger. He gave her one of his smirks, just because he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Hermione coughed and cleared her throat.

_Where to begin? Let's start with the basics._

"Draco, why did your father bring me here?"

-Flash back-

_Hermione was massaging Harry's shoulders as she begged him to come home with her. She never got to spend time with him anymore. It was always work, work, work, Ron Weasley, work, work, work. _

"_Hermione, you know the importance of my job here at the ministry. I am the head of the aurors. If I don't finish these reports I'll be fired."_

"_Harry, I'm the secretary to the minister I help him run the country, but I don't send messages back and forth to Ron all day and I get my work done from nine to five. It's eleven now, I can't believe you're still not finished."_

"_I don't need someone to nag me Hermione. It's not just memos to Ron, there has been a lot more crime with Christmas coming. People getting desperate with the economy in a muck I suppose. There have been more armed robberies specifically but theft is usually the common denominator."_

_After a couple of minutes of silence Hermione began again._

"_Harry, I know you can't leave but will you at least come and take a walk with me. It's so beautiful with the snow falling, and you'll feel more refreshed to come back to work afterwards. You'll be surprised how much the fresh air will help your work." Hermione said as she brushed the hair out of his eyes playing with the strands amorously._

_Harry got up out of his chair and to the other side of this office far from her. "Hermione, do you see these stacks? I can't afford to take any breaks, I need to work on finishing them now, I only have six more hours until people start coming in for the day and it must be done by then."_

_Hermione click clacked across over to him offered to help "You know how fast I can pick up on paper work, its as though paper work were my calling and not government. If I help we can breeze through this and still have time to go home and go to bed." She said hugging his shoulders from behind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

"_HERMIONE! I have to finish this on my own, it is my job not yours! I am a head of the aurors not a blasted secretary, my work is very important. Now go home and I'll see you when I see you." _

"_Harry Potter, always so valiant! That's fine though, I don't need to help you but I don't need to be demeaned either. You know that I am not just a secretary you dolt." She threw up her arms and yelled in exasperation as she went to grab her coat, she came back with Harry's as well._

"_Why do you have my coat?"_

"_You're walking me to the apparation point." Hermione stated as though it was obvious_

"_Oh come on! Can't you take a hint? I AM BUSY" Harry moaned and threw down a file_

_Hermione looked at him incredulously "Harry it's eleven forty-eight, I am not walking in the alleys at this hour alone."_

"_Hermione, you helped defeat the dark lord, do not tell me you're afraid of a little dark."_

"_Oh, it's not the dark I'm afraid of you dolt. It's the muggers and rapers."_

"_And you can't defend yourself? Besides you're being crazy we're by the ministry this is the safest area around"_

"_Look at your blasted desk, and floor, and file cabinets, and chairs they're filled with files of crimes in the last twenty-four hours! This isn't a joke the world is not a safe place right now, and I don't want to be alone. But not with you, at this point I would rather be with Draco Malfoy than with you!" _

_Hermione stomped off tripping a little on her ridiculous heels that she specifically wore for Harry to inspire the romance that hadn't existed in two months three days and twenty four minutes since the last time they had sex, lest cuddled. He was being rude, but he was stressed. She usually understood, but she missed her old Harry and loathed this new one._

_Harry began to walk towards the stairs as she left and said "Wait!" _

_Hermione turned around smiled sweetly and said as tears went down her cheeks in frustration "No Harry, go back to your wife. She's waiting for you naked in your office clad only in paperwork." _

_She stomped out of the ministry sobbing, with a silencing spell around her not wanting to hear his rants as the swears started to pour. She didn't need this._

_Mascara blurred vision, lungs aching from the cold after running for a mile and was now out of the way. She couldn't stop running, she was just so wound up and hurt from Harry. _

_Something on the ground tripped her and she fell onto the icy cobblestone. She took off the silencing spell to apologize it felt like she had tripped on someone. Hermione felt her self grabbed as an arm covered her lips to stop her from screaming. _

"_Please don't hurt me, I've got a couple of notes here just don't hurt me." She was trying to get away and felt as three sets of arms pushed her back into the cobblestone, hard. _

_Hermione cried out, struggling wouldn't help, and they clearly didn't want her money. They just wanted to hurt her. _

"_Ah funny to find you here Ms. Granger. We'd been waiting for you closer to the ministry, and then we had to come all the way over here to get you. Here's for the extra distance. Crucio." Hermione's whole body burned as she felt herself consumed by fire and as though a million nails were piercing her at once. _

_They ended the curse after only a few moments, Hermione whimpered._

"_Here's what you need to know Granger. You're not a Granger, in fact you're really a Zambini. Blaise is your brother, he is nine months older than you. When the dark lord met you for the first time as an infant he predicted that you'd be the smartest and most gorgeous witch of the times. You were set to be his mistress, and have his child. After such you were to officially marry Draco Malfoy and have his heirs." The hooded man banged her head against the pavement again as he looked and heard a noise "We only have a few more minutes until we're found." He began to touch her upper legs and breasts "God, I've wanted you for so long. The dark lord was right about you, you lovely witch!" he said exploiting her _

"_What else?" She choked out sobbing _

_The hooded man pulled out a knife and slit her cheek from the corner of her lip to her jaw bone. Hermione cried out harder as the blood poured out._

"_Did I ask you to speak witch? I said did I ask you to speak witch?" She shook her head _

_He got off of her kicking snow into her face; the slush absorbed the large amounts of blood that poured from her cheek wound. _

"_You are to marry Draco, and when the dark lord was to perish; you were said to take over his position to continue his calling and wipe out all muggle borns, and any other blood betrayers unfit to live. Thanks to your fiancé, you are the remaining heir to the dark lord's plan. If you don't report to the Zambini mansion in three months." He shoved a piece of parchment with an address on it "Then we will find you to complete the bearings. We'll see you then, remember sooner is better than later." _

_Hermione looked around for her wand and found it broken into pieces on the ground. She found her legs and used the brick wall to stand up again, falling to the ground she found her heel had broken and now she had twisted an ankle. _

_She sobbed and cried out "Someone help me! Please help me!" She fell for the final time having made it to the long steps of the ministry her blood pouring out still as she was found unconscious by Rita Skeeter a half an hour later. _

_Her images an embarrassment to the ministry's lack of security, and Harry wouldn't talk to her for nearly a month from the shame she brought to his department, not even while she was at St. Mungo's. _

_It didn't even matter though, after all the blood loss and head wounds she didn't remember the fight, until now that is. _

-End Flash Back-

"We're supposed to be wed. We'll leave it at that for now." Hermione stared off into space for a few moments. She appeared to be remembering. She looked at him, and her eyes welled into tears, she bit her lip and touched her right cheek and although there was a concealing charm on the scar she could feel the cut. It wasn't a nightmare that she'd had, it was true.

"No, this can't be. I love Harry we were supposed to be wed tonight, the hall was reserved and everything. He probably thinks that I'm dead, oh no! What about my mum and dad? They'll set up a funeral and everything."

"You do not love Harry, at least Harry doesn't really love you. You don't deserve the life you'd have to live. And your parents are very aware of the situation…"

And in walked in Mr. and Mrs. Zambini, they looked surprisingly nice and cheery.

"Not them! I meant my muggle parents that I lived with my whole life…"

"No worries, as a little favor to you Blaise re-worked their memories to a miscarriage of Hermione. They're still sad, and never had anymore children but it's been over twenty years, they're moving on."

"You guys are sick!"

"No dear, you are. Now we'll let you rest a little, but I expect you to be down for dinner you know what to wear!"

"But!"

Hermione felt herself punished with a small electric shock enough to cause pain without further damage, but only just so.

"We will discuss this later. It is…eleven twenty-eight now. You have a meeting with your father at three-thirty to discuss your duties. You will learn your place. And you will do as you're told. Dinner will be at six-fifteen, you will not be late." Mrs. Zambini strode across the marble floors, her heels clicking as a dutiful wife's should.

Hermione grabbed one of the fluffiest pillows in Malfoy's bed, covered her face in it. Draco hopped up from his spot, thinking one thing and then being proved as she did exactly the opposite.

She wasn't killing herself, she was screaming; and very loudly so.

Hermione uncovered her face finally. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She noticed Draco by her bed, and pulled the covers over her face and judging from on top of the divot she curled into a ball, wailing.

"Are you in pain? Is there something I could do? Do you want me to get Nancy?"

"Its mental not physical dim-whit. There is nothing you can do, repressed memories are a bitch."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't remember what all of this was about. A couple of months ago after I found out, the idea literally made me sick. The stress of it all made my body hide the memory, I only just remembered. How could I be so stupid? Why did I hold it in? I could have said good bye. I could have stopped a wedding so Harry wouldn't be as hurt, I could have gone into hiding. I could have died, anything would be better than the amount of damage they expect me to perform."

"You were just talking about it as a repressed memory, you wouldn't remember it. Don't beat yourself up." She continued to sob,

Draco got up from his chair, and did something his mother only did once to him when he was nearly on his death bed. He took off his shoes and socks and climbed into bed he sat against the pillows and pulled Hermione between his legs so she could lean against him as he held her. She allowed it as she hugged a lump of covers and cried.

"Come on, we'll get through this. Tell me what's wrong." She kept her self curled now in the fetal position, and sobbed.

"Is it Harry? Are you upset you left Harry?" Draco quipped

Hermione nodded, and sobbed. She appeared to be having a mental breakdown. This was a lot deal with in such a short time.

"Breezy!" A little house elf appeared

"We'll need chamomile tea and honey. Please also bring some bread and soup she seems malnourished. I don't know how long my father has kept her locked downstairs."

"She's been in possession of the Malfoys for four days now; she was hassled by Master's friends March 28th in the morning."

Draco nodded, and Hermione took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her head was beginning to hurt as she slowed down to a light cry.

She needed to be comforted. She leaned back into the crook of Draco's chest and arm and stared off.

Hermione in her anguish wiped her eyes on Draco's sleeve.

She gasped "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this was real silk, this is going to stain!"

Draco shushed Hermione and said "This old thing? It is gross anyways I've been meaning to get rid of it for ages." Hermione smiled a little as she knew from the fibers of the shirt that it was actually quite new, and knew the worth and quality of it.

"I know we can't control these things and all, but I have a proposition. We have to get married, and we have to get married within the next week or so as the plans state. That I have no control over, it's been prophesized over, and I can't really change that. But we'll have a charades of sorts, and pretend to go along with everything. We'll fit the image of happy couple, when you are finally ready if ever at all, we will arrange a vacation and have our own ceremony and celebrate through our own means, not by those of the first.

"I know how hard this is for you. You were supposed to marry Potter, and although he was actually quite mean to you, you loved him. On top of that, you've seen some pretty horrid things these last three months as I understand, much less these last four days. We'll take our time, OK? All you need to do is be a good actress, and I know you can." He smirked

Hermione drank the tea the house elf got for her, and ate the soup as Draco held her. Draco called for Nancy to bring her a pain potion even though his family didn't usually believe in them

"You need to be strong, even in hardship!" Lucius would say to him even as a boy.

"Are you sure young Malfoy? I mean if Lucius found out…"

"This, is Lucius' fault. She is in so much pain, and she needs to rest. She won't be able to get her strength back if she can't even rest." Nancy agreed and didn't say anything else, it could be seen she was worried for them.

It was three-forty five when Rob (long for Roberto) Zambini stormed in, whip in tow and began screaming at a passed out Hermione.

"We told you three-thirty wench! You're late, you will pay." He marched over to the other side of the long room and stopped when he noticed that not only was she sleeping, but that she was sleeping in Draco's arms.

"Oh, um, hello Draco." He stammered and tucked the whip in his back pocket to try and conceal it.

"Hello Rob, do you mind not screaming at my fiancé? She's been beaten nearly to death for the last four days and needs to recover before the wedding." Draco snarled

"But- Her duties. She must know her place, and realize what she must do." Rob shifted nervously it terms of hierarchy of pureblood families the Malfoys were ranked number one, and currently the Zambinis were are at about an eight. The wedding, and Hermione's new stature in dark society would boost their class, but Draco could still boss him around.

"She's remembered her duties, and no thanks to your men she's scarred. How would you ever expect someone to want to give up their life for yours, especially after knifing her jaw, and nearly raping her?"

"How do you know about that?" Rob turned white as the suntan ran from his face.

"She's going to be my wife, I know everything. I will get even, I would now if she wasn't in my arms. But I will tell, you and you better listen good. If this abuse doesn't end right now for my wife, I think you'll find yourself foreclosed I own a good share of Gringotts and you wouldn't want to find yourself socially ostracized now would you? I didn't think so, Crucio. Silencio. Expellaramous." Someone would eventually find the silenced tortured man; he set a timer on his wand for three minutes that should do it.

No one would treat his wife like a common slave, no one.

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one over the years:

Sarah-Anna, Heather, cait, yappycat, LondonLover34, Juicy-Fuit for Drako, kriCket x0, LadyMalfoy730, Chikara, ray, Reverand Pasha, A.L. Cullen, Hermione Kat, xVibrating Spazoid, HarryPotterFreakEver, Sapphos-Daughter, Magicke Moste Evile, summer, Inherent, Emma Barrows, MRS SASSER, Kikisstuff, and ForeverInUrArms

You guys are all so awesome! I love re-writing this it is so fun and yay I finally have time to give it the attention it needs. Sorry if the changes irritate you (a lot of you really liked the original) however its all good. And if you have something you want to add, or make sure it stays in the story either review or message me.

3 me


	3. Becoming whole again

Disclaimer; I don't own it!

Hermione stayed out for about a week. Draco stayed with her the whole time, calling off of work as she recovered.

She kept having bad nightmares. Many from the killing of the thousands of co-workers

Hermione would awake crying, and would curl up into a ball. Draco would then snake an arm around her waist and bring her closer to him. The first couple of times she tried to get away when she saw who it was.

"Get off me!" She'd kick her legs, and then cry out in pain from the stress inflicted on her body. Draco would just hold her, and whisper shushing her soothingly as he petted her hair, or softly stroked her arm. After a moment of fright, she'd usually calm back down and eventually go back to sleep.

She soon trusted him at the very least. After two days he helped her walk to the bathroom in his bedroom. She wasn't able to get across the bathroom, and into the tub by herself. She grabbed at walls, counters, and tubs but she wasn't able to get into the tub by herself. After an hour of struggling, she collapsed to the ground exhausted, and as Pansy came in looking for her, had to help her, though Hermione insisted that she was clean and didn't need any help. She didn't trust Pansy and wouldn't allow her to stay and so as soon as she was standing again Hermione shouted and made her leave.

"But my lady, I can help you. I would do anything for you. Please?" Pansy pleaded but Hermione wouldn't let her do anything.

It broke Pansy's heart, but she did as she was told. She watched as Hermione barely made it back to bed.

After two more days of this, she finally let Draco help.

He always gave Hermione her privacy, waiting in with her but with his back turned. He knew that he wouldn't keep the trust if he looked and embarrassed her.

Hermione met with Draco and her mother daily to go over arrangements. They mostly told her what they had planned and began briefing her in. This was the celebration they had been waiting for, for over twenty years. Hermione didn't mind too much, she would get her own wedding when she was ready, Draco said so. Here and there she made suggestions, and acted excited.

Mentally she didn't know how to feel. Draco had been very nice to her the past week. When she wasn't feeling well he held her. When she was vomiting up the poison from Lucius' evil magic whip, he held her hair and would afterwards get her a cold cloth. And when her bones were re-growing he squeezed her hand as she screamed in pain and told her that she was doing well, and that the bones would soon grow back beautifully and then they could even go for a run if she liked on her new legs.

Draco smiled as he watched his father's era end before him in that time. From hurting his queen, Lucius and Roberto had earned themselves to right to be spat at and cursed from anyone who felt the need to vocalize their distaste for their actions.

Hermione was still frail, but the big day was coming up soon. Draco was helping her walk more and more.

On Thursday she walked to the dining room.

"And so I said to Reginald, you better getter your filthy half-blood hands off my paperwork. And you know what he said to me?" Roberto asked while shoveling in the risotto and scallops.

"What did he say Rob?" Helena asked enthralled in her husband's story. Pansy had draped her arm around Blaise's shoulder and was resting her head down. The story had been long, and pointless. She was trying hard to stay awake but it had lasted for more than twenty minutes. Blaise thanked Merlin that it was a meal with the Zabinis and not the Malfoys otherwise her actions could have been inexcusable. His family was much more relaxed, and for lack of a better term was rather ignorant. They were rich in the gaudy way rather than with the elegance the Malfoys possessed.

"He said, 'Now Roberto now that the war is over, we're all equals. So we'll share the paperwork'! Can you believe it?"

It was the cue for everyone to agree with Roberto that the man was mad in a chorus of synonymous phrases.

Hermione's head was buzzing. She had Draco cast a filtering spell on her so she wouldn't say anything out of line. Whenever she was about ready to say something foul, or disagreeable to the ideology of the group, she would get a bitter taste in her mouth. From hearing Roberto's long-winded speech, she began to feel nauseated. Her head drummed, and all of a sudden her eyes grew wide. Hermione urgently whispered to Draco pleading with him to help her to the toilet as she felt she would be sick.

Draco sprang back to life from his previously starched back stage. The bathroom was down a long hall way and he threw her over his shoulder.

The pressure on her stomach caused her to begin to retch.

"Draco!" she pleaded and he put her down, and cast a silencing spell. Finding it'd just be easier to let her finish and clean it up. The others got up from their seats to see if the queen was alright. Draco quickly cast a cleaning spell.

Hermione began to sob. She crumbled sliding down the wall to the floor in the fetal position. She was embarrassed, she covered her face.

"I'm sorry Draco. I tried, I really did. I couldn't help it, I'm trying to be better and to understand your family and mine. But it's really difficult!"

Draco helped her up, and hugged her. He smoothed her curly hair, and rubbed her back.

"Shh, I know." He looked into her eyes, their usual hazel looked more green through all the tears. "I'm sorry, maybe we went too fast. It was my fault. I will try and prepare you better next time." He stepped back a little.

"Do you think you'll be okay? The walk up the stairs would be good practice..."

She thought she'd be okay for a minute, but her knees gave and she began to cry again. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can. And I don't know why I keep crying so much! I mean I'm upset, but it's like my hormones are completely out of whack or something!" She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder from the front. She still felt horrible. He pulled her closer, and hugged her tightly.

"Come," he said to her "I'm going to get you out of here." he whispered in her ear and brushed her hair behind her ear, and then wiped her tears with his thumbs.

He lifted her up, and carried her to the other room. Helena was smiling excitedly.

"Is this morning sickness? Has the conception potion I've been putting in your juice been working?"

Hermione whipped her head and glared at Helena, biting her tongue sharply.

Draco spoke for her "No, I don't believe its that. Hermione's risotto simply didn't agree with her too much her diet isn't very rich, and so it didn't agree with her. We will perhaps see you in the morning if she is feeling better."

"Fine then, but remember that the wedding is in two days. She will be walking down that aisle if I have to cast an imperious on her." Roberto reminded cheerily. Draco gave a curt nod, and left the room.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't take that spell off me right now I will vomit on your lovely shirt." Hermione proclaimed half-upset half-jokingly.

"Oh no, not my lovely shirt!" Draco joked. He took the filter off of her. She rested her head on his shoulder again. It was one of her favorite parts of him, that and his chest. She loved his chest.

Hermione was grateful to Draco, he helped her without question. She could see that he truly cared for her. She pecked his neck.

"What was that for Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her, it was his joke to her. As he had taken to calling her it as a pet-name, it weirded Hermione out though.

She raised her eyebrow at him and stated "I just wanted to thank you for always being there for me. That is all."

Hermione smelled his cologne, and her head began to swim. She wanted him. _Ugh, I'm sure it was just something the mothers slipped into my dinner again. I'm sure I don't really want him. And so what if I did, it's just biology. It doesn't mean I'm in love with him, or that it was 'meant to be' or anything like that. _ Hermione rationed with herself.

He smiled at her, and opened the door, and walked down another hallway. "Did you just smell me Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione tried to deny it. "No of course not, but now that you mention it you do smell pretty great." She was swimming in delight as her stomach pooled into a sea of warmth.

Draco smiled at her again. He was fairly certain that he would not be sharing a bed with her tonight. She seemed to possibly be under the influence of something, perhaps as Helena had said a conception potion, maybe this was a side effect. But he had been something of a Slytherine sex god in his day, he knew his way around the road map of a randy lady, and the signs seemed to be quite it that favor.

As he set her on the bed, and went to leave the room. He didn't trust himself. He set up a bed on the far end of the room.

It was three in the morning when she screamed, she'd moaned and cried a little through out the night, but this one was bad. _Another nightmare._ Draco thought as he got up and went to her, he spooned her putting his arms around her amorously. It was a bad one, she shook and tried to get away. Then she actually called for him.

Now this was a first one. Hermione had never called for him before. Draco tried to wake her up, but she was in too deep. He hated using his magic on her, but she was sobbing and there was nothing else he could do. Grabbing his wand, he woke her up magically.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Then nearly launched at him as she hugged him tightly. _Never let me go, please. _She cried again in relief.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's over now. Do you want to tell me about it?" Draco asked panicking a little. It was the worst he'd ever seen her.

Usually she had kept quiet, she barely talked to him. If she did it was usually about little things, about what she needed, but she had never actually conversed with him.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "It was two different things tonight. One was about when I was kidnapped. The other was about Harry."

They both sat up. The coupled leaned against their pillows and Hermione hugged her knees to her chest.

She turned to him. "Do you know what happened when they kidnapped me?" Draco nodded

"I have a fair idea, is there anything in particular you want me to know?" he asked

"Have you ever smelled the smell of thousands and thousands of people being killed, or felt their fear. Forget yourself, dying would be a salvation. But them? They were so scared. How about all the people that I condemned to die in London? I didn't think it'd be a problem going into that restaurant and asking for help, I didn't think they'd hide in the building like the muggles!"

Draco nodded, her eyes welled. She laid her head on her knees and looked away from him.

"What else?"

"I want Roberto gone. I want him and Helena out of the house. I don't want to see either of them. Helena isn't quite as bad, but Roberto molested me. He was hooded, but hearing his voice, it was the same. He was the one who also did this to my face. " She took the glamour off, it was what usually concealed the large scar she had from when he sliced her. It was a reminder of Harry's wrath, if he would have cared for her more, she would never have been in this situation.

Draco touched the sealed up gash, wet from tears. She flinched at his touch.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered.

"No, enough nerve damage can do wonders. If I didn't see you touching it, I wouldn't have known. I guess it was more of that you surprised me."

she looked at him "It's ugly, but I feel like it makes me stronger. I want him out. And I will not walk down the aisle with him. Will you tell your father to not come near me also?"

"I told my father not to come near you without me there. It is his home though so until we are wed, that is my best. When we are wed, they will be forced to move as I assume you do not wish to live in the dark lord's manor."

"No, and I want it burned down. I've thought about it a lot lately, and I would like for Blaise and Pansy to go through it, see if anything is left that we will need, and then I want it burned down."

"Surely you can't mean that, it has great value to our people!" Draco proclaimed

" 'Am I not his successor? This will the the beginning of a new reign. I don't want them to cling to their old ways." _ And it gives me the creeps, it __shouldn't __ exist still. _

_Wow, she's acknowledging that she'll be their leader. I suppose she's had time to think on it, but seriously that is a big step! _Draco nodded "Can you tell me about Harry?"

She nodded "I see now that I was just the girl on paper, the one who he was supposed to end up with at the end of his story of saving the world. I was convenient, I don't think he respected me for all that I was worth. I haven't had sex in eight months now. I begged him. He always was too busy. Keep in mind we had a flat together, we used to share a bed, but then he took to sleeping on the couch in his office. He always put my job down. I was the secretary of the minister. Not his secretary, who took down his memos. No, I bloody helped run the country, and because it had the word secretary in it he always made it seem as though I wasn't third in command, but more like I was setting up his arrangements at the garden meeting with the queen.

"And he always shouted at me. He didn't visit me when I was knifed and then blamed me for it saying I was bad press for him. I should be bad press for him he wouldn't walk me out because he was too behind and then I was assaulted on numerous accounts."

She looked directly at Draco and said "I think he was afraid of dying alone, and I was the fairy tale ending. Given what we've achieved, I should be the one he ended up with and had kids with. But he stopped caring, truly caring a while ago. I feel like he did the absolute minimum for us."

"Do you remember what your dream was about?" Draco asked

"He came after us, he tried to set our house on fire while we were asleep, and I couldn't get all of our children out alive. Then he killed you, and knocked me out when I tried to go to you. It hurt too. He used to get physical with me 'Put me in my place' he justified it to Ron one night when he accidentally did it in front of him. Ron was hurt, he didn't like it but he followed Harry, and trusted him. So he didn't say anything."

Draco smoothed her hair. "You're free now, that's the upside of all this for you. You won't have to see him anymore. He'll never hurt you anymore, and I as well as the rest of the family are protecting you, I just want you to know that."

She smiled and then climbed back under the covers, turning happily on her side. Draco got up to leave,

"Draco, just stay please. I know you want to give me my space or something, but its really okay. I want you to stay."

That was good enough for him. He got back into bed, with her back to him he pressed his front into her, holding her.

Draco felt elated, Hermione had just opened up to him. She had dreamt about them as a family, and she trusted him. She also preferred him in to stay with her in bed. He held her with glee. Hermione was happy to have Potter out of her life. They both slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

It was mid morning before Helena busted through their doors.

"Wake up, wake up!" Helena sang. Draco opened one eye to look at her, then shaking his head he snuggled back into Hermione.

"Come on you love birds, wedding's tomorrow! Then you can stay in bed for weeks at a time. Now we need to finish planning! Draco, leave. Hermione get up." Hermione sighed and sat up.

She looked at the shirtless Draco, and blushed looking away. Hermione felt embarrassed, she really had shared a lot with him last night. It was like he knew her head inside and out.

He pulled her back towards him and looked her in the eyes saying "Don't ever be embarrassed for letting me inside your head. You did a good thing. I'm proud that you opened up, and I'm even prouder that you can see us having children. Now, I'm going to kiss you. Please try and follow along because your mother is watching us and would expect it from a betrothed couple who just woke up together and who currently look like he's whispering sweet nothings to her." So Draco tilted her head just a little and kissed her passionately.

Hermione followed along, it was their first kiss but they couldn't let Helena know that. So she put herself into it, running her fingers through Draco's hair and scratching his head softly then tugging on his hair lightly. Draco broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Good girl." he whispered, thanking Merlin that she followed along accurately, then he said to her "Alright love, I suppose you've got a wedding to plan, I'll probably see you at supper tonight. Remember, its a big to do with the rehearsal and all, so make sure you're rested up because today and tomorrow are going to be long. Helena, can you please make sure she takes the potions I left for her on the dresser, one each hour to help her strength. Also if possible, I really think high healed shoes are out of the question given her lack of leg strength if that helps at all with the planning and such. And-" Draco tried to add more but was cut off by Helena

"Draco, she'll be fine. You forget I'm a mother, and Narcissa will be up shortly I think we can handle everything. I mean, this has been in the making for over twenty years now, us women will know whats best." Helena said triumphantly.

Hermione looked worried, Draco walked over from the closet where he had been changing into a pressed pinstripe suit. _He looks sharp_ Hermione thought. Draco came close to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, don't worry. This can be good for you, get to know the mothers and Pansy. It'll be alright, besides Pansy will have your back. But if you do need me, just scratch a note down, and a house elf will bring it to me. I should be in my office here at the manor for most of the day, but I have lunch with a business partner. Even so, if you need me I'll be here in a flash." he said to her quietly.

Hermione nodded and whispered "Thanks".

Draco apparated away, and in a flash Narcissa apparated into Hermione's room.

"Did Draco just leave?" Hermione nodded "Ugh, that boy! You'd never think we lived in the same house, I mean I haven't seen him in days and he's practically just down the hall. I was hoping he'd at least stay for tea before heading off. Oh well, I mean he is stuck with us for most of tomorrow. So, aren't you excited Hermione?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, I think it'll be nice to have a husband. Especially Draco, I mean he has been so kind to me ever since I got here. He's always taking care of me, and he really is wonderful."

Narcissa nodded "Good. Alright first things first. The location. Helena wants it to be at their manor in Calabria. But I would like it to be at our summer home in Provence. What do you think Hermione?"

"Um, do you have pictures? Both areas sound pleasant enough."

Helena conjured both up so the floated above Hermione's bed where she was still sitting. "The menu would be regional, depending on where you were at, if that helps at all." Narcissa explained producing menus from both to Hermione.

The house in Calabria was large and close to the shore. The house in Provence was set in a large garden. "Well, I loved Provence when my family, I mean the Grangers and I went to France for the summer. But Calabria would be nice too..."

"Then it's settled. Provence it is, I hate sand and fish anyways. Next order of business" Narcissa went on, Helena looked dejected.

Narcissa went on "Alright Hermione, these dresses have been in both of our families for hundreds of years. You are to wear one of them. We can make slight changes to it, but the dress must overall have the same idea as we don't want to break tradition."

Hermione examined both of the dresses. The Malfoy dress was pure white. The sleeves were puffy, and the dress reached the floor. It was in the shape of a bell, and was embedded with diamonds, and pearls. It was without a veil, but instead had a grand tiara.

The Zabini dress was long the train had to be at least ten feet long. The bodice was similar to a corset type lacing up the back and sleeveless. In the front it clung to her hips, and then gathered with a diamond pendant on the lower hip, then poofing out as the shirt became full and ruffled. The train was long and luxurious. (A/N I really hate author's notes during readings, but here .?pageSize=100&page=1&style=A3446 is the dress, it's the one that inspired her dress)

Hermione liked the Malfoy dress, but jumped to her feet at the sight of the Zabini one. She was in love. She touched it, so soft!

"Mrs. Zabini, can I put it on please?" Helena nearly cried at the sight of her daughter putting on her dress. She sat down to help get the long dress on, she was put in 10cm platform heals instantly, and her hair was done in a flash. _So much for heels aren't good for me, yes that's right forget Draco mothers, I mean he's only the groom. _

Once she had it on, she had to hold it up. She was too skinny for it.

"Hermione are you sure this is the one?" Narcissa asked "Because I mean, you can try on the Malfoy dress too! I mean I was more slender, like you and it could fit better." Narcissa explained making a sly dig at Helena.

Pansy apparated into the room. "Oh wow! Hermione, that dress is perfect for you!"

Narcissa injected "Yes, but Pansy, wouldn't my dress be nicer for her? You know, given her coloring and such."

Pansy shook her head "No, I think the dress she's wearing suits her. I don't think solid white would look right on her, but I would probably add sleeves."

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione interjected clutching the dress.

"Hermione, look at you. I mean you're really holding onto it. You simply don't have much of a bust, what will hold that dress up, I mean even after we have Pierre come and take it in?"

Hermione let her arms fall down to her side slightly upset by it all, and the dress shimmied almost down to her waist.

They all laughed, Helena walked over and helped her daughter "See, look at you. Even I who thinks this dress is perfect think some sleeves may be good for you. I wouldn't fret too much, I mean my family had always been quite busty and I wouldn't worry, I don't think Draco will find you too small. I mean look at him, the boy dated Pansy! You'll be fine" She nudged Hermione and meant it in good nature, but some how Pansy and Hermione found themselves touching their cleavage and wallowed in early teenager insecurities.

Pansy bit her tongue, and decided it was better not to say anything.

"I'm going to go and make some tea real quick would anyone like anything?" She asked trying to find an escape. Her high heels click clacking against the hard floor hurrying along in her pencil skirt.

"Pansy, don't be daft. I'll call a house elf." Narcissa called out.

Pansy took a deep breath "Yes, alright then. Earl gray is good?" she asked pleasantly in a sugary voice that let Hermione know she was feeling sensitive.

"Yes, that's great for me Pansy." Hermione chimed trying to help her, she didn't really care.

"Hermione, you can't just drink like a commoner. Button!" Narcissa called

A small house elf wearing a tattered apron appeared "We'll have the monkey picked oolong from 1984 please."

"And a pot of Vietnamese coffee please." Helena requested as well. Narcissa clapped her hands twice and the elf was gone in a flash.

"Pierre!" she called out. A fragile yet flamboyant elderly french man appeared "Yes madame? Ah, is this the famous Zabini dress?"

Helena nodded proudly "Yes, I'm sure you've met my daughter Hermione. Well she's to marry Draco tomorrow, and will need some help filling out the dress. I'd also like you to add sleeves, just off the shoulders nothing too extravagant, just simple and made out of silk."

Narcissa could no longer hold it in. "Helena, your dress is simply not elegant enough for the woman who will lead our people, there must be a statement with the dress. Although I respect tradition just as much as you, I can no longer hold it in. This dress needs diamonds and lots of them. Fresh water pearls, and tiny emeralds embedded into perhaps the embedded into the hem."

Helena thought and then agreed "You know what, I couldn't agree more. Perhaps not with the emeralds. But there needs to be some extravagance in this dress, it will say a lot about us." Pierre nodded and set to work.

"Hermione what about your colors?"

"Well, I really like either a deep blue, or perhaps a plum color?"

Both mothers protested. "Are you serious?" The exclaimed going on about the symbolism of the colors they'd choose for this dress.

It was decided that the bridal party would be wearing green and black.

Hermione tried to disagree, but it would simply do no good.

The dress was coming along, and while the others sipped and clucked like hens going over the details they all knew so well, Hermione began to tire.

Pansy saw her head droop as she nearly fell over after three hours of standing. She immediately got up and went to her. Pierre swore quietly as she moved while he was sewing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pansy asked putting an arm around her shoulder for stability.

"Yes, I suppose anyways. I'll be fine, you can go sit down with the others."

Pansy went to walk away, but then turned back. "You know, this would be a good time for us to get to know each other, and in turn I can help keep you stand."

"Alright, that's fine. Can you get a potion from the dresser, Draco left them for me to take."

Pansy left her for a moment, it was then that Hermione realized that Pansy's support had really been a help. Pansy returned with the potion. She clinked 'glasses' with Hermione and replied "Cheers"

They talked for another three and a half hours. Helena thought it could have been done faster with magic, but Pierre assured her that the quality would be better if she let him just do it by hand as the diamonds were fragile.

Everything was set after six and a half hours. By this time Hermione was fading fast, and wasn't able to walk. Pansy called Blaise to carry her downstairs as they were going to have some lunch.

"Hello Hermione" He said as he lifted her up.

"Oh, hello Blaise." Hermione said quietly embarrassed at her lack of strength.

"Sorry, you have to carry me I really 'am trying and it's just been a lot to handle today. I mean six and a half hours in heels" They had been walking down the hallway of Draco and Hermione's wing when Hermione asked him to turn back, saying that she needed to take her potion, only half the truth. The other half was that they wanted to talk without the mothers hearing.

"We'll catch up to you lot, we just have to run back for a moment." Blaise called back.

"So, what exactly happened to you? I don't know the details but it seems like you've been harmed quite a bit for it to still not be healed."

Hermione thought, knowing how close Draco was with Blaise she figured she could trust him. "When I was being tortured I lost a lot of my magic. My body is trying to rebuild it I'm fine, it's just that I'm weakened. I use up my energy twice as fast."

"Well, tomorrow try your hardest not to let on that anything is wrong. I hate to sound like a jerk, but if you let on that you're weak in any sense then people won't follow as easily. I'm sure you don't want to think about that and all. Also it will directly reflect on how the Zabinis and Malfoy raised their children and it could shame them if you don't act strong, not to mention they'll torture you again. So when you're at dinner sit with a starched back with perfect posture. When you shake hands it must be firm, when you eat or drink you must not get anything on your lip, on your fingers, or in your lap. I don't know how you were raised but when I was, manners were the most important thing to bring to a party."

"Blaise I think you should go. I'll make it downstairs myself."

Hermione was hurt, she knew he was trying to help, but it was as though they had expected her to be an animal because they chose for her to be raised by muggles. Him mentioning her strength was also hurtful. She couldn't help it, it was beyond her doing. Hermione knew he was trying to help, but he'd over stepped the boundaries.

"Hermione don't be silly, you can barely stand."

"Blaise, I need to be stronger. I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine. Tell Pansy thanks from me."

Blaise wavered a little, and she began to tear up "Go, alright!"

He stepped closer, thinking it was best to just help her she pulled out her wand "Blaise Zabini, leave now. I do not want you here." she snarled

"Hey, steady. I'll go alright." He left with a stack of books chasing him, hitting the door as he closed it.

Draco came in slowly, Blaise told him that it hadn't gone well talking to her.

"You know he's right don't you?" Draco asked

Hermione sighed "Of course I do. But it's just been a really long day. The mothers had me in 10 cm heels standing for the last six and a half hours, and I'm just tired. I know he's right, and although I don't like it, if I blow this our parents will torture and murder me. I mean this wasn't my first choice job, but I really think there could definitely be some good that will come out of it.

"Why can't we provide food for Africa? Why can't we set up scholarships for Hogwarts students in need? So that's not really an issue for me, its just that, the last time I saw Blaise he was making fun of me at Hogwarts, and I was hoping as my brother that he could possibly step up to the plate and that we could perhaps become friends."

Draco nodded "I'll talk to him, I'm glad you understand the impression our wedding will be making on the public. Now, would you like to go downstairs?"

"Draco, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just skip lunch and sleep. I have the dress I want and I really don't think I'm needed for anymore of the planning."

Draco nodded, but he wouldn't let her skip the meal and had lunch brought up for them. They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed talking, and eventually falling asleep. Draco awoke her at five, the dinner party would begin at six thirty.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Though a little shocked, Draco smiled into the gesture.

"Well, good evening to you too. Come, let's get ready." He got up and tugged her hand a little as a motion for her to get up. She flopped forward on the bed

"But I don't wanna get up daddy!" Hermione mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione sighed, going over to the wardrobe. She picked out a clover green dress, it went to her knees and had large pleats to make it slightly poofy. It had a black sash, and she wore it with a black sweater, and seven cm black brocade heels that tied around the ankle.

Draco smiled and said "That's my girl. You're doing great, really. I'm very proud. So where will the wedding be? I know our parents have been planning the details for quite some time just in case you decided to go to either place."

Hermione began changing and replied "Provence, I loved going there with my- erm I mean the Grangers. I found it to be quite lovely, and your mother said it would take place in your grand garden?"

Draco agreed that it would. He walked over and ran his fingers over her back gently before zipping her up.

She sat on the bed putting on her sweater as he put her shoes on for her, tying up her ankle straps tightly for a bit more stability.

She did a spell for makeup, and he did a spell for her hair leaving it down and curly the way he liked

They went to the staircase, and Lucius clinked his glass to get everyone's attention  
"Everyone may I present to you the future Mister and Missus Malfoy"

The crowd of hundred applauded their arms wrapped around each others' waists as they waved going down the stairs.

Hermione thought to herself "Left foot, right foot. Don't miss a stair!" in those heels she was so worried she'd fall, she took a deep sigh of relief as they came to the bottom.

She looked around and saw elegance all around white silk streamers hanging from the ceiling of the ballroom. Waterfalls on some of the walls, and then a grand one on the far end of the room.

Hermione continued to to smile and shake hands as people proudly greeted her, many bowed, being deatheaters they knew all about the prophesy so meeting their queen for the first time was something of a thrill. Let alone to get to shake her hand? It was thrilling for them, and her future servants tried to hide their grins as they went from ear to ear.

Throughout the evening she felt she was regarded as though she was in a glass bubble. Everyone regarded her with much grace, and were so careful to touch her if they did, but otherwise just stared in amazement at the ornament of a queen in front of them.

She felt peaceful with this arrangement, like she was in her own world just being guided by Draco and engaging in pleasantries.

Dinner was served after the drinks course. She and Draco were seated at the head of the table.

Draco stood up and began to make a speech.

"Welcome all tonight! We are very pleased to have you here on this occasion. If you haven't already had the pleasure of doing so I'd like to introduce you my friends and followers to the Future Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione Zabini." There was a strong applause in which there was much whispering of quick discussion. Did Draco really just say that?

Hermione stood up, and his arm was placed around her waist. She really felt unsure about all of this. She bit her inner lip to keep from saying a word, and just smiled sugary sweet.

"Hermione has been undercover for most of her life as a muggleborn, and thus will be the ideal leader as she knows their ways, and is a trusted member of their filthy society. I know it may seem strange, but the late Dark Lord had revealed a prophesy telling all. It has been caught in a memory, and will be featuring at our first meeting when we get back from our honeymoon."

Hermione was a little shocked at the way Draco presented this information to them all.

"So mark your calendars!" She chimed in and all laughed. Her face burned she felt dizzy that it all felt so true, why did he have to say it like that? It made her feel terrible, like she was betraying her own kind. She bit her lip harder, and began to feel the blood leak onto her palate.

Pansy and Blaise stood up as Hermione and Draco sat. "To Draco and Hermione! May you both be happy, and triumphant in all that you do." Blaise smiled and raised his champagne glass, as the happy couple was toasted.

The happy couple enjoyed a small but elegant dinner. After dinner, the men retired to the smoking room for a brandy, and the women excused themselves for cocktails in the garden under the stars.

The couple was given many presents. They both had their authoritative dark marks drawn in in a henna fashion. Both of theirs had the basic dark mark, but theirs had a DHM inscribed along the bottom of the snake.

The parents decided that they wanted a burning ceremony done when they get back, so the dark mark would be official, but for those who weren't familiar the mark would seem real enough for the wedding.

Her upper arms were also drawn with an snake arm bands. As her body was decorated she was given much more champagne, and Pansy sat next to her opening the gifts. It appeared that this party was similar to a bachelorette party. She received numerous bits of lingerie, jewelery, fancy glasses, and of course "bedroom equipment" as Narcissa liked to call it every time she received a whip, or set of handcuffs.

Pansy kept an eye on her, so she wouldn't get too loose lipped. Though the crowd did find out that Hermione and Draco hadn't had sex yet, and cooed in adoration. They all seemed to find it very cute.

Hermione also revealed that although Draco wasn't her only boyfriend, that he had been one of her first. Right around the time that Victor Krum left she had found herself comforted by her fiance.

This was the story Pansy chose to tell. The real one involved Hermione pushing him away as he tried in earnest to woo her.

He knew they'd be together eventually, and had liked her. She however wasn't ready for him yet. It was all too much, and so to her "knight in shining armor" Harry it was. Who would have thought the tables could turn so much in later years?

She hadn't thought of that in years, back then Draco was a thorn in her side. Although Hermione did find him cute, she also couldn't stand him. And oh the things Harry would have done if he had found out.

_I guess there wasn't very much to think of, it was all so pre-mature back then. Nothing more than flirting, and in his case persuading._

It was 1:41 and her highness had begun to fall asleep among the chirping of her followers. Draco was summoned and left his poker game to retire for the night. The followers would have them up early enough as they were staying over. Tomorrow was the big day.


	4. Together Finally

Hermione's P.O.V.

It was an early morning for us, just past four a.m. I'd probably only have an hour or two before the wedding brigade came in after us. I was still in a cocktail dress from last night, apparently I had passed out when coming to the room. I was pretty drunk, so I didn't really remember. Draco was there though, wearing only his boxers.

His smooth chest, tight and toned. He only had a few few hairs and they were right where I wanted them, a happy trail just below his belly button that went just to his boxers and vanished. I purred with delight.

I undressed myself, dismissing the idea of pajamas as they'd only be changed when we had to get ready anyways. I climbed into bed, and laid my head down on his chest. Draco stirred and awoke. He yawned, reached over to the night table and grabbed his watch and groaned.

"Hey" said his voice husky with sleep.

"Hey" I whispered

"What are you doing up?" he asked rubbing his hands on my shoulder first, and then lightly down my arm giving me the chills.

"I don't know why, just woke up I suppose." Draco nodded and kissed my shoulder and then down my arm. I moaned.

I swung my leg over him so I was completely on top, and I kissed him.  
Draco moaned into the kiss, and met my lips with equal forced. Our tongues battled, and I felt myself flipped over so I was on bottom and he was on top now. Draco's fingers met my core for the first time, and I cried out.

"Are you okay, do you want to stop?" he asked concerned I shook my head fervently

"Ok god, keep going please it's been so long!" Draco grinned and kissed me hard. He sucked on my bottom lip hard, and I couldn't stop from crying out.

He found my sweet spot, and rubbed as I moaned and cried out. Draco cleared his voice "Hermione there's something you should know."

"Hmm? What, tell me" I demanded as he had continued flicking my clit, he stuck a finger in and then two. I cried out.

"Tonight, we're going to have to have sex in front of the wedding party." Draco explained and then growling "God, how are you this wet?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and sat up scooting away from him"What?"

"I'm sorry its a pureblood tradition to make sure we 'seal the deal' so to say."

"But Draco, It'll be our first time, don't you want it to be special?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione replied breathily.

"Let's just see where this goes then. I know its not ideal, but at least its just you and me right?" He kissed down her abdomen, and then licked her lower abs, and then kissed her lips. She cried out as he licked. Moments later crying out as she flowed into orgasm, and woke up.

Hermione sat up in bed breathing hard, panting. Her hair was still curly, a bow headband wasn't doing its job anymore, and she blew some bangs out of her face. She was still in her cocktail dress, and her head pounded a little. She picked up Draco's watch: it was four am, she had a headache, and was very horny.

She laid down on Draco's chest and sighed. She wanted him bad. Really bad. He was sound asleep, snoring lightly and she cursed. Hermione wanted to wake him up and have her way with him but they weren't going to get very much sleep today. And they'd be up quite late tonight she she thought it was best to let him sleep. Her muscles were quite sore from all the standing, especially in those heels.

Hermione got out of bed standing on the ground, she cried out in pain "Merde"

Draco sat upright very fast.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked

"I'm sorry go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you." he reached out and held her hand, tugging gentle a gesture for her to come back to bad, she tugged back. She didn't want to sleep she wanted to bathe, and relief on many levels "I'm just really sore. My legs, feet, and back are killing me so I was going to take a bath you can go back to bed." She said quietly, as much as she wanted him to join her, Hermione was still quite shy around him, she felt she owed him so much after all he's done for her.

"I'll carry you, I'm up already right?" Draco said getting up, he walked over to her and scooped up his future wife.

As he carried her he quickly muttered a quick spell, and when they got to the bathroom it was lit with candles, the bath was ready and flowing with bubbles, the air smelled like jasmine and sandlewood. He set Hermione down, and she pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled at his boxers, beckoning him to join her.

He pulled away from the kiss "What are you doing Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her

"Getting closer to my future husband? I just really want you, is that so wrong?" He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom

"That would be the alcohol talking missy, you'll get plenty of Draco later."

_Well that didn't work, plan number two? _"Draco Malfoy! Look at you, you're filthy! Discusting you smell of...booze and cigars. You need a bath.."

"Then I'll cast a spell, or use one of the guest bathrooms."

"They're all occupied. So how about you just join me, and I can swear I'll be on some of my best behavior."

"Hermione, what's going on? I thought you wanted to take it slow."

Hermione put up one finger leaving the bathroom, walking back in nude. Her hair was still sexily messy, she leaned against the door frame.

"I never said that, you just decided it. Besides Draco Malfoy, are you really going to deny a naked woman who is begging for you." Draco walked farther out of the bathroom.

"Yes"

_Plan three? Think what have you read any spell that would help, or..._Hermione growled "Draco, I know."

"You know what?"

Hermione took a deep breath "I know what we have to do in front of the wedding party after the party, as a way of making sure we seal the deal...I read about it" She lied, she didn't know. That dream had been her first clue but it made all too much sense. And as much as she hated to admit it, they were practically royalty it would only make sense.

"We don't have to," Draco stopped, he came back to her, and looked at her with sorry eyes "I was going to think of something. I mean it wouldn't be necessary if they think we've already had sex, so we would have already consummated the marriage."

Hermione sulked back into the bathroom, and got in. She exhaled. _Oh my god. Oh my god, our first time is going to be in front of all the death eaters, in front of people who have physically just abused me and have verbally and mentally hurt me for years, and I have to consummate my in front of them. _She held her breath, and looked really spooked. A house elf appeared with cup of chamomile tea, and handed it to Hermione "Poppy thinks mistress looked upset."

Hermione exhaled nodding, "Thank you Poppy." She couldn't help it but she felt her eyes begin to well up. Her breath sped up as an impending panic attack began. After five breaths she held her breath trying to calm down.

"Mistress, you is getting married today. Try and smile, Master Draco is a good boy. Master Draco will never hit you, and he'll buy you pretty shoes and jewelery." Hermione nodded again and the house elf disappeared.

Hermione exhaled feeling calmer already, ignoring the tea she called out "Draco..."

"Yes..."

"Come take a bath please. They know we haven't, they asked me earlier when they kept filling my champagne glass."

Draco sighed, and walked over slowly. When he came into the bathroom he too was naked. "I don't want to get too carried away, I mean you're weak and I..."

"Draco Malfoy, are you going to make me beg? Get in the tub!"

"Lord woman! I'm getting in, I just thought I should warn you...we never talked about all this and I was worried for your sake."

"Draco, this is not my first time taking a bath with another man, or many other things for that matter. I trust you, and I want you while we are in private quarters not surrounded by everyone else. Can you please just stop fussing? Normally I appreciate it, but right now you're making me feel like a baby, and I don't feel very romantic..."

"Well we don't want that now do we?" Draco remarked sitting down in the bath. He groaned as the hot water caressed his skin.

"This was a good plan Mrs. Malfoy" he said sitting on one of the benches built into the bath.

Hermione nodded got on top straddling him. At first he began to argue but she put a finger to his lips as if to say "shh" and he stopped. Hermione laid her head on his chest, and relaxed. She took a deep breath, and cuddled him. She nuzzled his neck and peppered his collar bone with kisses.

He hugged her tight, and kissed her shoulders lightly. It was just such a sweet gesture that she teared up a little. They were going to make love, and that made her smile and feel like a pubescent teenager and she loved it. She began to kiss him tenderly. He waited until the kiss had escalated to a higher level and then pulled away suddenly saying "finite incantatem" pointing his wand at Hermione, dropping her from his embrace, she was surprised at the fast change and fell out of his lap.

"Draco! What the hell?" Hermione yelled angrily splashing him.

"So you want to kiss me now?" He asked smugly

"Well not right at this second when you're being an idiot. Why did you do that?" Hermione turned away from him, pouting. She was mad about the way he was acting tonight. First refusing her, and then leading her on before dumping her advances.

"Because, you were clearly under some sort of spell. The Hermione I know wouldn't act like that. She and I are still trying to get better acquainted, I'm sure your mother put you up to this and I apologize that woman really won't stop..." _God that was hard, she was all sexy and her spelled self really seemed to be enjoying everything. I hope I get a chance to witness that side of her again as we progress she just seemed so happy._

"Draco, there was no spell. I had a sexy dream about us and I was in the mood. You know, well I guess you probably don't, but when I was with Harry we did have sex. When we were closer we actually had a good amount of it too. But things had been bad with us for almost eight months now if we had still been together. I missed being close with someone. I like cuddling-"

"Darling you know we can cuddle right? We don't have to have sex , I don't think we're ready." Draco chided

"Ugh. Draco, I enjoy having sex, and I like you. You've been absolutely flawless since I've been here, and I have feelings for you. And I, ugh!" She stormed out of the bath, and threw on a large towel like a blanket around her shoulders. She went back into the bed, and faced away from his spot. Hermione didn't know why but her hormones were going batty, she felt herself begin to cry silently.

Her curls wet, some sticking to her damp skin. Draco stayed in the bathroom for a minute, cleaning up from the earlier festivities.

Draco climbed back into bed still nude he edged up to his mate and kissed her shoulders, and then continued his path and kissed up her neck. Goosebumps emerged, he knew she liked it. He smiled and continued on up to her ear lobes.

"I'm sleeping." Her voice cracked and she pulled the large blanket like towel she was curled up in over her head.

Draco removed the towel and smiled sadly, the woman he loved was crying. He tried to kiss away those tears,

"Why are you crying love?"

"I was just getting very excited, finally getting to be with you and then being outright denied, it hurt my feelings. I thought you understood, I thought you realized my actions were my own we just talked about it. I wasn't expecting it, and I don't know why but my emotions are a little crazy right now. But I love you Draco. At least I feel like I'm starting to really care for you and have feelings. So I guess wanting to show you my feelings and then being denied really hurt."

Draco kissed her tears away, he put her arm around his neck and then carried her out of bed, softly padding across the room into the bathroom. He silently said a spell and the room was very softly lit with candlelight.

He moved them back into the bath, candles lit, bath warmed, bubbles flowing.

"I'm sorry you felt like I was denying you. Can we start over? I very much liked the position you were in before." She looked back up at him, gazing into those silver eyes she's always had a thing for and wanted to but couldn't make herself nod, and found herself doing the opposite.

Draco felt his heart break. He'd really hurt her. In his head he contemplated how much had changed, he would have never cared this much about a woman back at Hogwarts. He liked girls, he slept and dated girls back then, but he didn't really love a girl.

It hadn't been that long, but he felt himself sad that he had hurt Hermione. Maybe it was from nursing her back to health, or maybe it was getting to know each other slowly but realized then how much he loved her.

Hermione's mind was racing, she didn't know what to do. She could feel his sadness as though it were radiating out of his pores. She felt bad for turning him down, but at the same time she herself felt badly because he had hurt her feelings. She relaxed a bit, and let her head lay on his chest facing him.

It was kind of sweet really, he was only looking out for her. Her parents had been really on her case about having babies, and so it really would make sense for them to put an imperius on her to try and get with him.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. She felt a sense of tightness in her chest as if her heart quivered at the gesture.

She got into his lap again facing him as she had the first time, and kissed his neck lightly. Draco moaned appreciative that she had consented, he really had hoped she'd forgive him.

They held each other for a couple of minutes, whispering soft bits of admiration. Draco scooted off the bench, and onto a lower one so they were up to their collar bones instead of waists.

"May I wash you?" Draco asked and she agreed quietly.

He used his wand like a faucet and wet her hair, and set his wand back on a dry shelf.

He squirted the shampoo onto his hands and began to rub it into her scalp. Hermione silently wet her hands over and then wet his hair with them repeating the process until it was enough for her to do the same. They massaged the cleaning solution onto their partner's head. She paused and closed her eyes, just feeling.

The smell of the shampoo: coconut and shea butter wrapped around her senses and she was savoring every second of it. She took his wand and rinsed his hair, he did the same. He took some conditioner and worked it into her locks, playing with her hair a little.

She kissed his nose, and laid her head on his mid-chest so he could continue his work. Finished with her hair he grabbed the sponge and began to wash her body, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up slightly and knelt on either side of him and kissed him passionately, her arms on either side pinning him down. He threw the sponge and kissed back with equal fervor.

He grabbed his wand and got out of the bathing pool. She followed him draping herself in the large towel again. Draco kissed her hard as she towel dried her hair. He walked her backwards to the bed. Stealing kisses as she finished drying her mane as much as she could. The back of her knees hit the baseboard first. Draco lifted her a little and threw her on the bed, not too hard.

He leaped onto Hermione, straddling her. He kissed her collar bone first remembering not to suck to hard, hickeys weren't fashionable ever but especially not on a wedding day would be an appropriate reason. But the real one was that knowing how Hermione was he figured she probably wouldn't appreciate lip shaped bruises with her shoulders so clearly in view.

He licked up her neck, and in the curve of her ear licking and sucking softly. The sound and feel of it driving her crazy. He peppered her jawline with kisses as he went back to her lips, wanting to make out with her again, savoring her lips and tongue all over again.

This time he toyed with her breasts. They were large for her being such a small girl, at least a C perhaps a D, he'd ask her later. He moved down deciding he had to taste them too, finding her perky nipples he mentally thanked Italian genetics for her petite curviness.

As he sucked her breasts Hermione moaned, she squirmed underneath him. It was like sensory overload, had it really been that long? Was she really that depraved? Whatever you wanted to call it she was dripping with pleasure.

"On your knees" Draco growled and she obeyed going to her hands and knees her ass facing Draco. He groaned, kneading her cheeks still impressed with her curves. Not thinking he smacked her ass, he sat up alert as he heard a groan thinking that he hurt her until she said "More"

Draco looked incredulously at her ass and repeated his ministrations loving to watch as her flesh jiggled softly, the sound was sharp and to the point, he liked it. Dipping a little further he felt how wet she was.

He felt it drip down her thigh stopping at the crease of her bent knee. He groaned at her eagerness, and licked up her leg cleaning her up, Hermione moaning the whole time.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I seemed to have neglected a very important part of your anatomy. Would you let me kiss it and make it up to you?" He asked looking into her eyes, her eyes widened a little. Harry would never do that, said it was dirty when she begged him. She could hardly believe her luck she couldn't help it, she just moaned "Please?"

Draco smirked very pleased with her response. His tongue began drawing small figure eights not quite touching the clit, and making Hermione squirm in annoyance as he deliberately was teasing her. Only every so often would she get a flick of the tongue as he would then continue licking anything else but the spot she longed for. She'd groan and he'd smirk against her lips.

"Please Draco, more please" He smirked again at the desperation in her voice, and obliged his bride in the sensations she so longed for.

He pressed his whole mouth to her core, he sucked hard on it. Then would flick his tongue slower first, but then faster. She began moaning louder and more frenzied, he could feel she wanted to come so badly.

He stopped immediately, shifting his position to be lying next to her. She breathing frenzied, her body moist all over. He leaned over her with one eyebrow cocked, and she grabbed his head pulling him into an excited kiss. A swirl of tongues, the sucking on his bottom lip, then biting it oh so softly before joining his tongue again.

She stopped, and began kissing down his chest. He told her she didn't have to, that if that was too much that she could stop and they could wait. It wasn't too much. She came face to face with his member, and felt bizarre for looking at it and thinking it was beautiful.

Hermione kissed the tip softly and slowly, and then dove in and took in his cock all at once. Draco moaned loudly, he hadn't been expecting that from her.

Licking and sucking, swirling and lapping she gave him her all. Draco though going crazy with pleasure began rubbing her clit. Hermione moaned into his manhood, the vibrations nearly making him lose it.

Draco moved away from her, and when she looked at him with a question mark on her face he told her they were moving a bit fast and that he wanted to focus on her a bit more. He scooted downward and began licking her pussy again, savoring the taste and enjoying making her squirm with pleasure.

Her moaning intensified and he could tell she was getting close. He moved, scooting upwards he went to mount her, she stopping him saying she really wanted to ride him and he obliged her.

It took mere seconds for her to come, as waves flowed through her she continued on. Hot and flushed she cried out, groaning feeling it build up again she panted and went harder than the first time. Really riding him, she cried out even harder she slowed down bracing herself as her orgasm kept flowing she exhaled and moaned in splendor.

Draco couldn't take it he cupped the back of her head and said "May I turn..?" and she nodded breathless from the stream of pleasure that wouldn't stop.

Draco flipped her over, pumping in and out hard, she began to come again he pussy clamping around his member even harder than the first time and he couldn't bear it he sped up and groaned his warning that he was getting closer. She wrapped her legs around him, and put her arms around his neck as they both rode out their passion. He came inside her, and rolled to the side she followed by lying on his chest.

They laid there for a while not saying anything, she was getting close to falling asleep when she kissed his chest and whispered "Thank you".

Draco looked down at her and smiled "My pleasure" he said kissing the top of her head.

They had only slept for an hour before a crowd came. First cheering from behind the door trying to wake them, then barging in and pulling them out of bed and each other's embrace.

"Come on time to wake up, you kept us up all night with your non-stop moaning and panting, now it's time to get ready" Helena remarked

"Wait, you heard us?" Hermione asked quickly shocked

"Honey the whole house heard you. Silencing spells are first year knowledge, I mean I know you were raised muggle and all but..."

Hermione swatted her "Not because of my upbringing, isn't that the man's job anyways? Not my fault you raised a gnargle Narcissa." Draco's mother chuckled at the playful jibe.

And so they were up and ready to begin the long day ahead of them the men with brooms and quidditch supplies to play one last game among the men, the women casting an array of spells to prepare Hermione for the big day.

They saw each other one last time, and made eye contact smiling at each other. They mouthed their good byes and were carried off in very different directions Hermione groaning as her eyebrows were magically plucked.


End file.
